Magic
by soulxrdh24
Summary: I don't really know where this came from. It was late and I just felt like typing, and this happened. I hope it turned out well and you all enjoy it I know it's not really a summary but I don't really know how to summarize this story '


**Authors note: I do not own Hetalia, or any of its characters.**

**Now I know this is really random, I don't really know where this came from I just started typing and this just sort of happened. ^^' Hopefully you guys like it! **** Leave comments, and constructive criticism is appreciated :p Thank you for reading! ^-^**

Matthew walked into his empty house after school, yet again, to wait for his brother and parents to get home. He hated and loved being alone at the same time. On one hand it gave him time to get his work done and just relax, but on the other hand no one wants to always be alone.

He sighed and walked up the stairs, three doors down on the left and into his bedroom. His desk was against the left wall, right in front of the window overlooking the woods to the side of his house. His bed was on the far wall directly in the middle. He had a dresser to the right of his bed along with a night stand. Nothing had really changed about his room since middle school, except maybe the bed sheets and the posters that adorned his walls.

He sat down and started on his homework. He didn't have much so it only took him about thirty minutes to finish. Afterward he plopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling blankly wondering what to do with the rest of his day.

Maybe he'd go out and explore the woods. He hadn't gone out in a while and he wondered if he could maybe find something interesting there that he hadn't seen last time. The first time he'd gone out he was very young and he'd found a small clearing with a huge tree in the middle that seemed to radiate some sort of magic, or at least that's how it seemed at the time. Now it seemed just like any other tree out in the forest.

He stood, pulled on a hoodie, wrapped a scarf his friend Gilbert had bought him the previous winter around his neck, grabbed a small back pack and decided to go out. He packed a water bottle, a sketch pad and a few snacks to accompany him on his journey. He tucked his cell phone in his pocket and set off toward the woods.

He walked slowly along the barely visible path he'd made a few weeks earlier. It was now covered with small fallen trees, and vines seemed to cover everything. It was truly beautiful back here, and the scenery never ceased to amaze the young male.

He felt like something was drawing him further into the forest and the further he went the more he seemed to feel the pull. He got off the path he'd been following and started roaming through the forest looking for whatever it was that was drawing him in.

The wind blew softly, rustling the leaves around Matthew, and he pulled his hoodie tighter around him to block out the wind. The sun had begun to set and he wanted to turn around. He tried with everything in him to turn around, but his body kept moving forward ignoring everything it was being told.

He came out in the clearing he had found when he was young. The tree still stood in the middle, exactly as he remembered it except that something about the atmosphere seemed different. It seemed thick and almost toxic.

Matthew pulled his flashlight out of his backpack and shone it on the tree. The tree was dying. The trunk and limbs were dark and brittle, the leaves were turning grey with age and everything around it seemed so sad.

He walked forward sadly and laid a hand on the trunk of his tree. He remembered the first time he discovered this place. He ran home as quickly as he could to get his brother, Alfred, and show him his discovery.

The two were just young boys then so everything about this place seemed like a fairy tale. They used to spend hours out here, inventing stories, playing, reading, or simply just sitting near this tree. If only they'd known that one day it would turn out like this, maybe they would have taken advantage of it a little more…

He pulled his cellphone from his pocket and dialed Alfred's number quickly. He had to tell him about what had happened.

"Hey Mattie, we've been trying to call you for an hour now! A note or something would have been nice to let us k-," he was cut off by Matthew.

"Do you remember the tree in the woods we used to play at, in the clearing when we were younger?"

Alfred paused for a minute slightly confused, "Yeah of course I do. Why?"

"Do you remember how to get out to it?"

"Not really, but that never really stopped us before did it?" He smiled remembering the times he and Matthew spent at the tree. All the good times, the bad times, everything about that place seemed to make things just… Better, in a way…

"I need you to come out here…" Matthew said in a small voice, keeping a hand on the tree.

"Right now? Mattie its dark outside and you're in the woods… And now you want me to come meet you in the woods? What the heck? That doesn't sound safe…" He said warily.

"Alfred, it's dying… Our tree is dying… Please… Please come out here… This may be the last chance we have…"  
There was long pauses on the other end of the phone before the older of the two brothers gave a soft sigh, "Alright, let me grab a flashlight and I'll be right out there."  
The younger brother smiled, "Thanks Alfred. You're the best."

The two boys hung up and Matthew sat against the tree waiting on his brother to get to him.

It didn't take Alfred long to find his way to the tree at all. He hadn't been out to it in years and yet the path seemed so familiar to him.

He stood next to Matthew and they both cast the beams of their flashlights on the tree before them. Sad looks crossed the brothers' faces as they took one another's hand, like they used to when they were young, and sat down leaning against the trunk of the tree.

They turned the lights of their flashlights off and sat in the darkness, finding comfort in knowing the other was there for them. They hated to think that one of the biggest parts of their childhood was about to fade away slowly, but they couldn't do anything about it except sit and think about all of the memories they had shared there.

Suddenly tiny lights started floating toward the tree from all around them. At first the boys thought they were fireflies, but the way they moved and glowed did not match fireflies in the slightest.

They jumped up and watched the lights cover the tree from top to bottom, as the lights got closer to one another they began to glow even brighter. The boys exchanged a glance as most of the lights began to fade, and the few that stayed floated up toward the leaves and seemed to disappear.

Matthew reached down and his flashlight and shone it on the tree. To his dismay nothing seemed any different about it. So sadly the two brothers sat back down close to one another and ended up falling asleep against the trunk of that very tree.

When they awoke the next morning the tree looked just as it had years earlier. It was bright, vibrant, full of life and seemed to radiate magic all over again. They looked up in the branches and saw the twinkling of the lights they had seen covering the tree the night before.

They smiled at each other and made their way back home. Keeping the secrete of the magical tree in the forest to themselves once again as they walked away from the very thing that would always make their childhood truly magical. The place they shared their best memories. The place where nothing bad could ever touch them.


End file.
